Devices for sensing the pressure in a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine are discussed, for example, in DE 10 2010 038 798. In that case, two specific embodiments are described, the one specific embodiment describing a single device for sensing the combustion-chamber pressure, in which a sensor module having a sensor element for sensing pressure is disposed in a housing, the pressure in the combustion chamber being transmitted to the sensor element via a diaphragm. The other specific embodiment relates to an integrated design approach of a sensor module having a sensor element for sensing pressure, in which the sensor module is integrated into a sheathed-element glow plug, the sensor module being coupled to a glow element of the sheathed-element glow plug. The pressure in the combustion chamber is transmitted to the sensor element via the glow element.